Seelenkrieg
Seelenkrieg '''(meaning Soul War in German) is the 5th map of the Chaos Rising Series and the 33rd of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The Crew appeared in a strange place, a place that was evershifting. Danny realized that they were on the Plane of Chaos. They noticed they were not in their bodies, but rather their forms seemed to a reflection of their nature, interests, and personality, a Soul Construct. In the distance they heard a roar, and a challenge. They then see a gargantuan Soul Construct flying with unnatural speed towards them. They rolled out of they, however the blade caught Airhammer, and a mouth ate her, killing her. Danny the absorbed her soul and manifested a breath weapon, while Shadow activated a Bubble Shield, Danny scanned who sent the Soul Construct, and it was Gandhi himself. It then knocked Danny and Firehammer out of the way. Sky Wing then summoned little robots, they began to hack away, little by little at the Construct. Shadow then stood alone on a cliff that had formed. Danny then came from behind and dug into the Soul Construct's back, Firehammer sent a dual fire-water blast, and Sky Wing charged a Graviton Gun and fired it. The Soul Construct exploded in varying shades of pink and red. They then were dropped into the normal world, where they saw Pink Matter falling from the sky. Quests * '''Primary Quest - fight off the Soul Construct of Chaos Gandhi with your own Soul Constructs Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Powers * Soul Ray (Danny) * Time Rip (Shadow) * Air Burst (Airhammer) * Fire & Water (Firehammer) * Mechanical Overcharge (Sky Wing) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Chaos Rising Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War